


You Sure You Qualify?

by FandomIsza



Series: I Need More Greaserlock Fics [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 50s Greasers, Alternate Universe - The Outsiders (S. E. Hinton) Fusion, F/M, Greaser Sebastian Moran, Greaser!lock, Greaserlock, Greasers, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Soc Jim Moriarty, Soc Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomIsza/pseuds/FandomIsza
Summary: A few new kids have moved into Sebastian's town. Most of them are from the Brook family, but one odd ball is known as Jim--or James--Moriarty. Jim, to Sebastian, is an extremely attractive little twink with a gorgeous voice. It really was too bad the Socs picked him up, but even that seems strange to Sebastian.Especially after he finds out that James Moriarty is actually Richard Brook's fraternal twin, and therefore is a poor, Irish immigrant that DEFINITELY doesn't fit the Soc model. In fact, he finds it weird that Jim, being an Irishman, even bothers with a fake accent.Especially given that his natural accent is so. Much. Sexier.
Relationships: Irene Adler/James Moriarty, Molly Hooper/James Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Series: I Need More Greaserlock Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Will I Ever Learn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new British boy joins one of the classes at the only school in Sebastian's town. Much like Irene and Molly, he's immediately smitten.

“Have you heard that accent, though, Molls?” Irene gushed, her hair tied in in a soft ivory ribbon that matched the jacket hugging her shoulders appealingly. Molly’s cheeks flamed, as they both began giggling.

They passed by a small group of teens, a couple of the boys turning their heads to whistle at them, causing Irene’s lip to curl up in disgust, “Get bent, greaser.” She wrapped an arm around Molly, whose skirt was slightly shorter than usual. Sebastian smirked—so this new Soc boy really was something, wasn’t he? If he got the little prude trying to turn out more, he must be a Getty’s boy. 

Sherlock glared at them from across the room, standing from where he’d been leaning against his desk to meet them part way. No rich-ass Soc trusted a Greaser within half a mile of one of their broads, not that they had anything to worry about from Sebastian. The blond just grinned at the cock, like he’d won a game that existed only in his own mind. The two stared each other down for nearly half a minute, before Sherlock's attention was attracted by someone entering the room. Sherlock’s cold, and generally hateful expression, turned lighter. Starting at the corners of his mouth, until his eyes had lit up slightly, and this time he did more than approach halfway.

He strode confidently past the Greaser boys, straight to the door to meet a small teen with hair darker than Sherlock’s own, “I’m glad you could get your schedule changed!” Sherlock welcomed, much to everyone’s surprise.

_ Ah _ , Sebastian realized,  _ he’s who Hooper is dressing up for. _ He stretched his neck up, trying not to be too conspicuous, as he just wanted a glance. Almost immediately, something felt off. The wine sweater hung off his shoulders just enough to be noticeable, but not enough to make him look smaller. After all, he was small enough, so perhaps it was just too difficult to do that. He really seemed tiny, especially when standing next to Sherlock ‘the tree’ Holmes. As they passed by, Sherlock’s hand seemed to be glued to the boy’s back, a pair of extremely dark eyes met his, and suddenly the air turned into water. He couldn’t breathe, and as the air in his lungs grew heavy as he suffocated, he didn’t feel scared, or even worried. It actually relaxed him, if anything.

“My mentor thought it’d be good if I had a class with some of my peers…” He swore his heart stopped. That voice, clean and gorgeous as Irene had described, swelled with a sweet and soft accent. British, maybe? He really wasn’t sure, but he practically melted. 

Sherlock nodded as he swarmed the poor boy towards the rest of the Socs, “Good thing, because we were practically buzzing with excitement!” Yeah, that was  _ not _ how Sherlock acted. Sebastian, while more than happy to do himself, thought Sherlock might be willing to get down on his knees and suck him off, himself. 

The boy laughed—a fucking fairy bell laugh that made Sebastian’s stomach twist—just smiling softly as Molly stepped forward, giving him a gentle hug. He seemed a little uncomfortable at the embrace, but managed to return it.    
  
“I haven’t really been in a classroom with other students since I was in Year 8,” Molly’s lashes fluttered, a soft sigh escaping her lips, as she would if he’d said something romantic. Sebastian didn’t blame her; anything sounded romantic in that voice. Irene just laughed, and patted his shoulder, saying something he apparently found funny, because that fairy bell sounded again, causing Sebastian’s chest to swell from a sudden uptake in fuzziness in his chest. 

One of his boys’ hands waved in front of his eyes, yanking him back to reality, “A real square, huh?” His chin shot up to nod towards the new boy, drawing his eye over to their group. Sebastian almost immediately leaned further against his desk, and shooting a dangerous smirk the boy’s way. His fingers twitched, wanting to yank out a cigarette and smoke away his nervousness. Besides, the two guys he’d got into his bed said he looked downright pornographic when he smoked, and he wouldn’t mind that effect being used on the rich little Brit...brat. Jim smiled softly at him, looking oddly kind for a Soc. It almost made his fumble, but it definitely made his fingers go slack.

“Yeah...yeah,” He nodded, turning his attention back to the group, trying to push the fluttering in his stomach down. 

He really needed to stop crushing on people out of his league. 

“Doesn’t look much for a fight,” He added, “too soft. Not aggressive enough.” He shook his head, smoothing his hair down. His boys laughed, clapping him on the shoulder, as if he’d said the funniest shit they’d ever heard. While they were distracted, he glanced back over at the gorgeous boy. Sebastian sighed to himself, licking his lips quickly, and shaking his head. 

_ When will I ever learn? _ Sebastian thought to himself, chuckling along with his friends.


	2. A Name to an Amazing Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has been working harder in class to catch the eye of his new obsession. Luckily for him, it might just have worked.
> 
> I was going to break John's nose, but I figured I would wait for a bit until I start destroying my characters.

Three weeks, and two days, since the gorgeous little foreigner had taken root in their class. Much to Sebastian’s chagrin, he definitely belonged with the Socs, and they took an instant liking to him. Sure, Sherlock had introduced him, but there had been the chance that the others would simply not accept him. He’d been banking on John’s jealousy getting the better of him, and simply pushing the newcomer away from his best friend. For a guy who always rattled on and on about Sherlock needing to be more sociable, he hated when those new friends got too close. If Sebastian didn’t know better—which he didn’t—he’d say that Johnny-boy was in looooove~! But alas! John seemed just as charmed by the new boy as any other Soc, and he’d fitted in seamlessly. 

He didn’t talk much during the one class they had together (Sebastian had come to realize this was his _only_ class of each day), nor did he ever really participate in class discussions. Not that anyone really did, but he thought that someone so smart would be unable to resist the temptation to show off. Sherlock certainly couldn’t. Still, his work was always presented as the highest scoring papers, and Sebastian would laugh at Sherlock’s irate expressions whenever he realized he’d been _second best._

The other East-Siders, who the Socs “lovingly” called the Greasers, had noticed Sebastian acting weird, though it had taken them a lot longer than it probably should have.

The real tipping point had been finding Sebastian’s essay amongst the papers of ‘excellent work’ that had been handed out the previous day. Not that any of them had actually read through it, but the clearly surprised reactions from the pompous pricks spoke volumes.

“Would ya look who it is!” John had started as his gang turned down the hall Sebastian and a few other Greasers had been smoking in, “Brainiac Basher!” Sebastian’s brows knitted together in confusion. He hadn’t looked through them, either. Just took the new kid’s off the top, stuffing it into his bag, and tossed the rest. He pushed himself off the lockers, standing to his full height. Nearly a foot taller than John, Sebastian was built like a tank. If the dwarf hadn’t been on a mission, maybe that small falter would’ve taken him back down the hall. Instead, John kept walking until he was only a few steps away from him, fingers twitching. He was itching to throw a punch.

“The fuck you talkin’ about?” Severin spat, crossing his arms over his chest as he settled in behind his brother. John held up a stack of papers Sebastian had neglected to notice, and made a show of shuffling to the bottom, before pulling out one only a few above John’s own.

“Mark Anthony’s Critical Role in Shaping the Autocratic Roman Empire,” He read, tone mocking, causing Sebastian to blink in surprise, “and would ya look at that? Nothing’s even misspelled!” John feigned excitement, which really grinded Sebastian’s gears. Little fuck thought he was soooo clever. Severin glanced at Sebastian, clearly not understanding what was happening.

“So what? You havin’ trouble explainin’ to your _boyfrien’_ why a Greaser di’ better than ya?” His friends burst out laughing, except for Rosie, who just rolled her eyes. John ground his teeth together, so tight that Sebastian swore he’d break his jaw. As much as it killed Sebastian sometimes, one of the worst insults you could give a man was insinuating he liked a guy. He didn’t get the big deal, though. Some guys were just _hot._ Better than a bird, even. He’d never say it aloud, though. At least, not to anyone, but Severin. 

John’s chest puffed up, clearly trying to make himself appear bigger. _I’m a bear now, am I?_ Sebastian thought sarcastically, just smirking at the little man.

“Just surprised, is all. I’d hate to see how much ya paid to have the paper written for ya,” A few of Socs snickered at that, but all Sebastian could see was red. He slammed John against the lockers, unflinching as the sound of metal reverberated through the hall. On both sides, people prepared themselves for a fight. The sound of knuckles cracking echoed in his head, immediately triggering a curse to spill from his lips. As much as he’d love to knock John’s lights out and take these high-end assholes down a notch, he couldn’t risk both him and Severin getting arrested. They had a little sister to take care of, and someone had to pay the rent.

He shoved John threateningly, “How abou’ ya mind your own fuckin’ business, Short Stack, and we each go on our way.” He growled, “I’d hate to see how much ya parents would have to pay to keep you in football if we di’n’t.” John got the message, and pushed Sebastian off of him as the larger moved to release him. He stormed back down the hallway, whistling sharply for the others to follow. Reluctant though they were, they obeyed like dogs. 

Sebastian crouched down to grab the paper John had dropped, feeling minutely embarrassed to have been exposed, though his general feeling was pride. He’d missed three days of sleep to get it done, but his paper had been amongst the top students, just as he’d hoped. Maybe it was desperation, or just plain stupidity, but he’d noticed a trend when the example papers came out. Always with the swirly _J. I. Moriarty_ sitting at the top, the boy would set his paper aside and begin going through the rest of them. Occasionally, if he found one or two he liked, he’d set it aside, as well, and approach the author privately to discuss it. He didn’t know if he’d be that lucky, but if he kept this up, his latest obsession might take notice of him.

“So...you actually wrote a paper?” Severin asked, as they were heading out of the building a short while later, and to his car. He shrugged in response, prompting his brother to question, “Why?”

“I want to impress someone. I didn’t think I’d make it in the stack so quickly, though.” He knew he wasn’t an idiot, but he never felt...smart, either. Certainly not like Sherlock’s latest find, and probably nowhere near Sherlock himself, either—he was loathe to admit it, though.

Severin frowned, “You’re trying to impress someone who actually reads through this shit?” Sebastian chuckled, straightening his leather jacket, then smoothing down his hair, “...ass or tits?” He muttered, still not quite on board with the idea of his brother being a fag, but he’d already walked in on Sebastian banging a guy on the bedroom floor, while Sebastian ignored the gasps of his own name in favour of leaving his mark on the dude’s neck.

“The prior,” He replied, shooting his brother a shit-eating grin. Severin groaned, shaking his head.

“D’ya even know if he’s...y’know? A fairy?” Severin’s concern-laced voice managed to prevent him from getting a beat-down, though not enough for Sebastian not to shoot him a dirty look, “I just mean-”  
  
“I know, I know. I really ‘ave no clue, but I wanna fin’ out,” He sighed, opening the crusted door of his 1941 Pontiac, which was only being held together by his mechanical expertise. Severin sighed, clambering in, himself. The car was a piece of junk, but he didn’t have the money to get anything better, and he’d already had his way with plenty of people in the backseat, so it would be a shitshow trying to get it sold. 

He adjusted his mirrors, before suddenly pausing as, for the first time since he joined their class, the new Soc boy walked out of the building without anyone else with him, “Give me five minutes.” He told Severin, shooting out of the car and making a beeline to go talk to him. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he couldn’t stop himself. If he had a crowbar to knock some sense into himself, he couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t still be practically sprinting towards this boy. With a startled expression, a pair of brown eyes met his, soft pink lips dropped open in the most heart-stopping look of shock Sebastian had ever seen. Suddenly hesitating, he forced a charming smile, but immediately froze when he realized he had nothing he could say in this situation.

“Sebastian, right?” The boy asked, making his head spin, “You wrote the paper about Markus Antonius?” A soft smile graced his lips, and for a second all he could do was blink, because the first words out of his mouth hadn’t been mocking, or about him being a ‘no-good greaser.’

He managed a nod, trying to stay confident, “Yeah...yeah, I am, and it was. Good memory,” He complimented, trying to sneak in a light amount of flirting, soon derailed when he continued.

  
“It was an interesting take,” He commented, shifting his fingers through his dark hair in a way Sebastian could only describe as that of a bashful playboy. His stomach flipped, trying to figure out if that had been a compliment, or- “It wasn’t bad, I-I didn’t mean to sound rude or a-anything!” Jim said hurriedly, red splattering across his cheeks, “I-It was well-documented and written, I-I just meant it was...different. Not something I’ve heard before on the s-subject.” In eighth grade, Charles’ sister had a nervous stutter often brought on by the Moran twins that had certainly caught her eye (and imagination), and Sebastian nearly busted his skull in their mother’s sink, it was so annoying. Now, it just seemed utterly adorable. 

“I’s alright,” He chuckled, smiling brightly, “I actually wanted to hear your feedback on it. Yours are always so great, I thought you’d have some tip-”

“Don’t attribute landmark victories in autocracy to Augustus in a paper on Anthony?” He offered lightly, laughing at his own little joke. Sebastian’s jaw dropped momentarily, seeing the clear shift that had happened. He quickly went red again, his eyes screwing shut, as he shook his head.

  
“Shite, sorry!” He seemed to be mentally slapping himself, “I-I shouldn’t have said that-” But it had been so _cute_.

Sebastian clapped his shoulder lightly, “Nah, ‘s okay, I asked, di’n’t I?” He grinned, enjoying the conversation immensely. This highly intelligent, gorgeous, _SOC_ was talking to him like a goddamn _human being_. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that he didn’t even know he was a Greaser in the first place.

  
He smiled softly, “It was still a bit aggro,” He rolled his eyes, shaking his head, though his expression remained pretty light-hearted, “I’m Ji-James. I’m James, by the way,” He held his hand out to Sebastian, who gratefully accepted. 

“You already know my name, apparently,” He teased, grin widening at the revelation. He’d been all, but stalking this poor boy without even knowing his _name_. Still, it was a step in the right direction.

“I really must crack on, got lots to do,” James told him, “but if you’d like, we can always meet up to discuss actual feedback on this last assignment, or perhaps the next?” He offered kindly, that smooth accent kissing his words. Sebastian nodded, delighted by the notion.

  
“Sounds great. See you then, then.” He waved loosely, taking a few steps back towards where he’d come from, reluctant to actually leave this pleasant feeling.

“Abyssinia,” He replied, peeling off to his left, heading straight for the bus stop. Sebastian couldn’t be arsed to notice, already reeling from the thought of being able to see him again. He headed back to the car, a bit dazed over it all. He had a name, and a promise to see each other again, all without any pity, or mocking. He slumped back into the driver’s seat, a stupid smile plastered to his face.

Severin looked at him, concern dancing around his features, “The fuck was all that about?” 

_“James."_


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James just wants to tutor in peace...

Severin, luckily enough for him, managed to keep his mouth shut about Seb liking a Soc. It would have looked bad to the gang, especially given that he practically led them. Everyone followed Sebastian’s say, and except for a few times he’d had to put Charles or Smith in their place in the early days, they did so without challenge. 

It didn’t mean Sebastian hadn’t exactly been completely covert about it; he met James in the library every other week to discuss paper topics, and get help with his organization and content. Basically, he got outlines. Still, the library wasn’t exactly where Greasers hung out, plus the library gave them a place to be alone, which prevented anyone from listening in and catching his obvious flirting. Obvious, though James’s obliviousness outmatched it. He supposed James doubted a guy would hit on him, especially in public.  Flirt he did, though. It started with light compliments, telling James how damn smart he was, and appreciating small details in James’s papers (largely noticed due to James’s tutoring). Then, he began brushing James’s unkempt hair from his face, which did earn him a rather surprised look, but he quickly adapted, just chuckling at the touches. Even thanked him a couple of times. His next plan of attack was to invade James’s space. When that didn’t work, he’d started to do what he did best: crack jokes.

“You sure you ain’t a bird?” He asked, flipping his chair so he straddled it, “I dunno a guy that si’s like that,” He teased, though he was clearly just messing around. James laughed, blushing faintly, “Then again, I dunno if I ever me’ a babe as cute as you.” He just rolled his eyes, pulling out the notebook they’d been using to keep track of their work. Sebastian knew that, especially in their small ass town, even this light banter between them was a risk. His little Brit didn’t seem to mind, so he just kept going. He leaned over, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder and grinning over at the other boy. He earned himself a fond smirk, before dark eyes turned back to the papers. Sebastian just smiled, looking down at the notebook, though he occasionally glanced up at James.

“I think it would be best to look at the Unio Reformantium, and-” 

“James!” John greeted brightly, moving to sit across from them. He glanced over at Sebastian, eyes suddenly dead, “Thought you were tutoring today?” Jim frowned, eyes darting between the two blonds in confusion. Just when he looked ready to answer, John pushed on, “You’d think actual work ethic would be a requirement to get tutored, but I guess not.” Those blue eyes burned into Sebastian, and if he didn’t know just how much John hated him, he might’ve bought into the faux-playfulness edging John’s tone.    
  
Jim just laughed, “S-Sebastian is doing v-very well,” He sounded surprisingly chipper, and for the first time, Sebastian realized something.

James didn’t understand what it meant to be a ‘greaser’ or a ‘soc.’ He couldn’t believe it hadn’t occurred to him sooner, but here it was, written all over his face: he didn’t understand John’s criticism. Hell, he may have even been under the impression that they were  _ friends _ . The old football team photos that lined the halls from their freshman year might have played into that, and suddenly Sebastian had never been so thankful to be able to pretend to be John’s friend. If John was really going to play this game, that is.

“Been puttin’ a lot of effort ‘n; I know, not really my thing.” He grinned, eyes daring John to outright insult him. 

John considered it for a moment. Sebastian could see the gears turning behind his eyes, trying to calculate how pissed Sherlock would be, if James was torn away from them, due to John’s fuck up. After several seconds of letting his words hang over him, John finally spoke up, “About time. Glad to see James making friends. He can be shy.” John’s jaw clenched, eyes twitching from holding back a glare. 

“Aye, I’ve noticed!” He laughed boisterously, nudging Jim playfully. John barely managed to join in.

Jim shook his head, giggling quietly, “I’m not used to how things work around here, yet...I’ll figure it out, though!” He smiled brightly, and for a moment, Sebastian swore the room was spinning. Blue eyes narrowed on him, without him noticing.

“Y’know, Irene has been looking for you,” John said suddenly, slamming through Sebastian’s trance. Molly was waiting for James? “I guess you’re supposed-”   
  
“Right! She wanted to go to that diner, I completely forgot!” Jim’s face looked splashed with strawberry jam it was so red, as he jumped up to leave, “I am so sorry, Sebastian! Could we reschedule?” Sebastian’s heart lurched at the idea of his precious little brunet going on a date with that  _ bitch _ , but he just smiled reassuringly, nodding, “Thank you. Christ! I’m sorry!” He looked apologetically at Sebastian, as he shut their work book, before scurrying out to go find Irene. So that was why John had come looking for James.

John shook his head, chuckling darkly, “You fucking faggot,” He hissed darkly, pinning Sebastian’s wrist to the table, before he had a chance to move, “Better not let your gangle of little street rats know that you’re just itching to pin a little Soc to the table and suck him off.” John stayed very calm, eyes practically glittering at the new information. 

_ Shit _ , Sebastian swallowed carefully, glaring up to meet John’s amused gaze, “Who said anythin’ about wantin’ some rich bastard?” He snapped, trying to sound confident.

“I didn’t need to hear you say it. I’ve got eyes.”


End file.
